Helianthus Annuus
by Missclover
Summary: Después de todo, ya no tendría que clavarle cada uno de los tallos de las flores en su trasero.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

_Recuerdos/ Pensamientos_

-Hablando

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Vio con tristeza el ramo de tres girasoles que yacían en la mesita de su sala, el envase transparente que había buscado no era suficiente para demostrar la belleza de esta especie ornamental, simplemente era un bote de plástico maltrecho que encontró en una bolsa de basura, que por suerte no había pasado el recolector de esta por el vecindario.

Si bien, esperaba que le duraran alrededor de un par de días más en su hogar, pues dudaba dedicarle el tiempo y cuidado necesario para que mostraran la alegría que representaban, tal como se lo mencionó su amiga Ino.

Torció la boca, de hecho, no pensó que en ese momento estaría observando a tres flores cortadas con una esperanza de vida corta.

*.

_Caminaba despacio tratando de no maltratar la envoltura que cubrían los girasoles que minutos atrás había comprado en la florería Yamanaka. Tuvo que soportar las bromas e insinuaciones de la rubia por hacer un detalle de esa manera, incluso hubo ocasiones en que se estaba riendo por las locas ocurrencias que se le ocurrían a su amiga._

_Tenten no le veía nada de otro mundo el regalar flores a un amigo que estaba en el hospital, más si este era Neji Hyūga, su amigo desde que eran unos chiquillos aprendices de academia._

_El porqué estaba el genio en ese edificio pulcro con olor insoportable de medicina había sido por un descuido de él mismo por no percatarse de que un ninja enemigo lo atacaría. A pesar de que se dio cuenta de los movimientos del sujeto, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para poder esquivar por completo el golpe que le había propinado por el costado de sus costillas, zona que representaba todavía debilidad después de sobrevivir la cuarta guerra ninja._

_Aquella área de su cuerpo, así como otras eran los estragos que sufría el genio Hyūga después de una larga recuperación gracias al departamento médico junto con las habilidades de Tsunade. Sin embargo, la terquedad de querer salir de las cuatro paredes era el castigo que obtenía. Apenas saliendo del hospital, en aquella época, no había día y noche que Neji no dejaba de entrenar, por lo que no sólo volvía a recaer por el sobresfuerzo, sino que tanto su tío junto con su ex maestro le dirigían severas palabras de regaño. Y en ocasiones, ella también lo hacía._

_Ahora que tuvieron esa misión de apoyo a otra aldea cercana y que habían sido emboscados donde para mala fortuna, el único herido había sido Neji. _

_Tenten recordaba con gracia cómo Lee lo había cargado (por suerte en su espalda) llevándolo al pueblo más cercano para ser atendido, y dos días después regresaban a Konoha y, sin réplicas, o más bien, sin hacer caso a los reclamos del Hyūga, lo llevaron al hospital central de la aldea._

_Desde ese entonces, Neji no les dirigía la palabra, es decir, llevaban menos de un día sin escuchar alguna palabra del supuesto genio. No era como si él hablara tanto, así que no había diferencia de su mutismo._

_Por lo que, para Tenten, como parte de disculpa y darle un bonito presente, decidió comprar un simple detalle, siendo aconsejada en la compra por una de sus amigas._

_Tenten recordaba cómo uno de los comentarios de Ino la habían hecho sonrojar de pies a cabeza._

_"Estoy segura de que después de esto serán novios"_

_Claro que se había reído nerviosamente, ella sólo lo hacía porque era su amigo, porque simplemente le preocupaba su condición y que por la cabezonería del "Yo soy el Macho Hyūga todopoderoso", llegara a empeorar su cuerpo y fatídicamente no le respondiera. Torció la boca, no le gustaba pensar de esa manera, pero debía entender Neji, que el descansar no era debilidad. Si era posible, le haría tragar las flores para que se callara de una vez y recordara ese momento que con ella no la haría cambiar de opinión._

_Y antes de entrar al edificio, se topó con el otro integrante de su equipo. Lee, enérgico como siempre, la saludó con entusiasmo revelándole el estado actual de Neji. Con alivio, ella sonrió, era una buena noticia que el genio sólo necesitaba reposo de ahora en adelante, pero debía permanecer tres días más para observaciones médicas._

_Con una exagerada despedida por parte del chico de mallones de licra color verde, ingresó al hospital. No tardó un minuto de espera en que le mencionaran que podía ingresar al cuarto del joven con límite de media hora como parte de visita. No le importó, con saber que estaba fuera de peligro le tranquilizaba el ir a verlo por unos cuantos minutos._

_Y antes de tocar la puerta, inconscientemente estiró un poco su cheongsam (ya típico en su vida cotidiana de labor de kunoichi) como queriendo quitar alguna arruga de su vestimenta._

_Postrado en cama y leyendo un libro era como se encontraba Neji Hyūga. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo, él no estaba grave tal como se lo comentó Lee. Pero a pesar de que estaba feliz, se sintió intimidada por la habitación, por aquel cuarto sepultado por inmensos y frondosos arreglos florares; era como si estuviera dentro de un jardín botánico. Más bien, parecía que estaba dentro de la tienda de su amiga._

_Estrujo sutilmente la envoltura, "la intención es lo que cuenta", se dijo mentalmente pero antes de saludarlo y entregarle su humilde regalo, vio a Neji fruncir el ceño de molestia en cuanto le dedicó una mirada._

— _Retira todas estas flores._

— _¿Cómo dices?_

— _Me molestan, ya no aguanto el olor._

— _Sólo son regalos, no es para tanto__—__ de alguna manera le estaba molestando el inicio de su plática._

— _Innecesarios, deshazte de cada uno con alguna de tus invocaciones._

_Era su turno de fruncir el ceño._

— _Lo que digas__—,__ se puso en medio aun cargando el pequeño ramo de girasoles__—__ por cierto__—__, captó la atención del genio una vez más__—__ te traje esto._

_Extendió con decisión su brazo derecho mostrándole las flores amarillas._

— _No me interesa__— __estupefacta, Tenten lo miraba— No me interesa lo que otra persona haya tenido que pedirte un favor para dármelo._

_Y con eso Neji volvía a su lectura esperando que el olor desapareciera, mientras ella sentía un ligero temblor en sus labios._

_Rápidamente hizo lo solicitado, sacó un pequeño pergamino y con unos cuantos movimientos desapareció cada uno de los presentes incluyendo el propio._

— _Me voy__—__, pudo observar como Neji la veía fijamente ignorando su libro, extrañado de que no durara su visita__—__ sólo quería saludarte._

_Tenten intentaba mantenerse callada, le había dolido en el alma el cómo se había expresado Neji ¿Acaso no la consideraba lo suficientemente atenta para demostrarle su preocupación? ¿Por qué le había dicho que otra persona le pidió el favor de entregarle aquellas flores? Ni siquiera la había saludado, sólo dando órdenes como si se tratara de una misión._

_Como respuesta él tan sólo asintió lentamente sin emitir una palabra de despedida. Él no era muy expresivo que se dijera, pero no solía ser tan callado, y Tenten volvía a cuestionarse de su amistad por lo que, fue imposible quedarse en silencio por la situación._

— _¿Sabes Neji? Deberías estar agradecido que te hayan traído esas flores por estar en cama a causa de unos simples golpes por tu descuido a que te las dediquen de muerto. _

— _¿Qué estás diciendo Tenten?_

— _Me da gusto que estés aquí, esto demuestra lo idiota e irresponsable que eres contigo mismo. Tsunade te lo advirtió, ¿no es así? Debes de mantener reposo__—.__ La calma de Neji hacía que el ambiente se volviera incómodo por las palabras que le estaba dedicando__—__ Sólo lograrás empeorar y..._

_Cortó sus propias palabras, ¿qué importaba darle un sermón si él no la apreciaba? Tal como se lo demostró al insultarla de aquella manera._

_Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para salirse y dejar de ver a su compañero con los vendajes en las zonas afectadas de la pelea._

—_...Pero me preocupaste, aunque a ti no te interese__—.__ No, no iba a llorar, mucho menos a su lado, no merecía sus lágrimas__—__ Ah, por cierto, no había una tercera persona, los girasoles eran de mi parte._

_Y se fue._

_Se fue con las ganas de clavarle cada uno de los tallos de las flores en su trasero._

*.

Había tenido suerte de no toparse con algún conocido o con Ino, quién, después de tanta broma, era posible que le dedicara miradas de lástima. No estaba de humor para aguantar algo así, no era como si ella se hubiera declarado y que el genio la rechazara, pero la loca mente de su amiga era posible que sí lo imaginara de esa manera.

Entendía un poco a Neji de querer sacar aquellos regalos pues el olor si era penetrante; sin embargo, lo consideraba exagerado. En fin, sabía que no podía hacer nada más, ya que él también había rechazado el suyo, aunque éste ni siquiera estaba enterado cuando la ofendió por su comentario. Tal vez, como era tan simplón el regalo, le daba vergüenza recibir algo así.

— Debería estar acostumbrada—. Sonrió con tristeza.

Si recordaba bien, en los momentos en que ella salía herida y la mandaban ya sea al hospital o a su casa, Neji nunca se tomaba la molestia para visitarla por cuenta propia, siempre venía acompañado del resto del equipo. Y era tan fácil deducir que él no iba con agrado, con sólo ver su expresión de fastidio lo deducía, aunque le era gratificante que al menos él no huía al final. Ni tampoco era obligado a dedicarle palabras como "Recupérate" cuando se iban y la dejaban sola para que pudiera descansar.

Aquella simple palabra de aliento cuando se la dedicaba le daban más fuerzas para salir adelante. Aun cuando se lo dijera al final de su visita o cuando las bestias verdes los dejaban unos minutos a solas.

Pero ahora que le tocaba a él, podía pensar que era situación meramente penosa y vacía. Un simple _Hola_ hubiera bastado desde que puso un pie en aquella habitación. Suspiró de remordimiento por lo ocurrido; ni siquiera había sucedido algo parecido a lo comentado por su amiga Ino.

— ¿Novios? Sí claro— ironizó en su mente. Ya le estaba afectando las ocurrencias de la joven dueña de la florería.

Pasando dos horas más de su encuentro, aún con luz de día, la mandaron a llamar por el Hokage Kakashi, requerían de su participación en una próxima misión que comenzaría lo más pronto posible, ahora estaba completamente segura de que, al regresar de su trabajo, las flores estarían marchitas.

*.

Con un poco de esfuerzo trató de acomodarse en la cama para poder mirar a través del ventanal de la habitación. No se dio cuenta, pero la noche empieza y las luces de la calle poco a poco se encienden; no tenía nada en especial por observar, pero era mejor hacer eso que el intento de leer un libro que no era de su gusto. De hecho, el libro estaba aventado en la mesita que tenía a su derecha.

Le quedaban otros dos días más por quedarse en ese lugar a petición de Shizune, quien era encargada de su recuperación, aunque sabía que se le harían eternos. Ya no podía quejarse ni siquiera tratar de convencer a los médicos que él ya estaba bien; las palabras de Tenten seguían resonando en su mente como si la tuviera a su lado y le platicara su falta de juicio.

_Insensible_, le dijo su vocecilla interior, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente al rememorar los hechos ocurridos cuando Tenten lo visitó en la mañana. Dejó de observar hacia afuera de la ventana para dar un rápido vistazo por las cuatro paredes blancas, ningún arreglo hacía de decoración en el lugar y el olor que lo había fastidiado ya era inexistente gracias a la ayuda de Tenten; sin embargo, no pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control equivocándose de la peor manera y lastimándola por sus palabras.

Idiota de él por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero si no hubiera sido Lee quién le había llevado todos esos arreglos no hubiera pensado erróneamente del detalle que Tenten le traía como presente de preocupación y amistad.

Lo primero que haría al salir de ese hospital, sería ir directamente con Tenten y disculparse y si era posible, obtener de vuelta aquél regalo que le ofrecía.

*.

Una de las ventajas de ser Jōnin era el pago que recibía por sus servicios, pues les había ayudado a costear la estadía y recuperación que estuvo en el hospital y sin necesidad de molestar a su familia en cubrir los gastos por su descuido, aun cuando se quedara en ruina, pero era lo de menos.

Se dirigía a paso lento hacia el hogar de su compañera, donde sus pensamientos seguían con aquella mañana cuando lo visitó por última vez, ¿en serio había lastimado tanto a Tenten para que ya no lo visitara? Sólo habían pasado dos días y sin señal de ella, ni siquiera sus amigos y compañeros la mencionaron cuando lo fueron a ver. Y aunque él quería preguntar por ella, se quedaba callado en lugar de sacar el tema. Había adquirido un extraño sentimiento al imaginarse que, si alguno de sus conocidos mencionara que Tenten estaba decepcionada de él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No llegó a imaginarse a Tenten llorar por aquella situación, pero recordar su rostro con un toque de tristeza le estrujo su corazón. Ella no se merecía ese trato, había sido un imbécil que no pudo valorar su amistad y ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tenten ya no le hablaba. Usualmente, su compañera lo estaría visitando diario y en mayor tiempo posible.

Apuró un poco su andar y fue cuando notó que su otro compañero de equipo se dirigía con él con gran rapidez

— ¡Neji! Me alegro tanto que hayas salido del hospital. Iba a visitarte más temprano, pero me llamó Kakashi sensei... es decir, el Hokage-sama

— Gracias Lee, ¿Vas a una misión? — preguntó al notar su típica mochila de viaje.

Vio a Lee asentir con la cabeza para posteriormente ponerse (como muy pocas veces lo hacía) serio.

— Voy a una misión de rescate con Sakura-chan e Ino-san.

Al escuchar esos nombres sabía que la misión era de alto rango por involucrar a una parte del escuadrón médico, más si eran las aprendices de la antigua Hokage.

— Entonces no te detengo Lee.

— Neji, Tenten está herida.

*.

Recordó cómo se despedía de Lee con la promesa que todo estaría bien. Ni siquiera Lee sabía detalladamente los hechos de aquella misión que tuvo Tenten, pero lo único que ambos sabían era que su compañera de equipo estaba herida. Tampoco contaba con el conocimiento del estado de ella, si seguía en riesgo o fuera de peligro.

Sintió que le habían propinado otro golpe, uno mucho más doloroso que la última misión que tuvo, uno peor de lo que soportó en la cuarta guerra. Sabía que ese dolor no era por el remordimiento de sus acciones con Tenten en los días pasados, el motivo era tan diferente.

Quería realmente estar en esa tarea de apoyo, pero las últimas palabras grabadas en su mente que tuvo con Tenten lo detenían. Era incumplir a lo dicho por ella, estaba siendo un irresponsable con su salud y entendía la preocupación que le hizo pasar a sus compañeros cuando fue herido en batalla. Amigos y familiares llegaron a visitarlo, no era de esperarse que también su tío le dio una nueva mirada de severidad, pero con una pizca de preocupación, pero no se comparaba con la que le dirigió Tenten en su visita.

Quería, aunque lo estaba lastimando, seguir lo dicho por la joven. Debía descansar y recuperarse para seguir su camino ninja, pero llegaba a ser difícil cuando ella ahora estaba en peligro y él ni siquiera estaba a su lado para ayudarla, tal como Tenten lo auxilió durante la última misión que tuvieron juntos, en la cual su amiga hacía una estrategia de combate y lograba acabar con el sujeto invasor mientras él, inútilmente no podía levantarse por las heridas recibidas.

Gracias a Tenten nadie más había resultado herido.

Y de la misma manera, su amiga llegaba tan rápido a él para verificar las zonas afectadas de su cuerpo.

Suspiró intranquilo; de pie observaba la gran puerta principal de la aldea como forma de esperar a la llegada de la kunoichi, tal vez y si se requería él podía ahora auxiliar a alguien, aunque su preocupación era preferentemente a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre soltar aquellos suspiros, pero no podía detenerse.

Tenten le gustaba, y ya no podía negar algo tan evidente.

Llevaba tiempo enamorado de su compañera, pero sin atreverse a confesarse, no recordaba exactamente cuándo comenzó a tener aquellos sentimientos de amor hacia ella, tal vez sucedió cuando tenían ambos gran variedad de misiones lado a lado que la hacían conocerla más o cuando convivía durante los entrenamientos. Pero no le interesaba tener una fecha en concreto, simplemente le agradaba tener aquellas sensaciones de felicidad, aunque también se sintiera tan inexperto en el tema que incluso se limitaba en sus acciones con un posible miedo de que Tenten lo llegara a rechazar.

Aunque fue un verdadero idiota por ocultarlo, y ahí estaba él soportando cada minuto el no saber el estatus de su compañera. Claro que confiaba en ella, sabía que Tenten demostraría gran destreza en cumplir con sus misiones tal como a veces se lo dejaba muy en claro cuando estaban ambos en la misma labor designada. Si tan sólo no la hubiera lastimado con sus palabras durante su visita, mínimo le hubiera dedicado una adecuada despedida y obtener aquella sonrisa cálida que daba Tenten como agradecimiento y que tanto le gustaba. O algo más.

Ya no sabía si aquellos suspiros que dejaba salir al aire eran de preocupación o de amor hacia ella. Negó ligeramente su cabeza, no era momento de fantasear, en cualquier momento llegarían los escuadrones y él había decidido apoyarlos, aunque fuera mínima su cooperación.

Fue entonces que pensó que Kami-sama lo estaba escuchando cuando notó cómo abrían las enormes y principales puertas de la aldea anunciando la llegada de los equipos que fueron a realizar su labor de shinobi y, en ese instante, cruzaban las primeras personas encaminadas por las dos amigas de Tenten, ambas chicas con una expresión que denotaba molestia, más no le dio mayor importancia. Debía concentrarse en ver a su equipo entrar pues se le hizo extraño que de los ninjas heridos sólo fueran tres y entre ellos no se encontrara la chica de cabellos castaños.

Y fue en tan sólo unos segundos después que aparecía Lee cargando a alguien en su espalda el cual estaba cubierto con una manta, Neji sintió que se le empezaba a estrujar el corazón; estaba seguro de que aquella persona envuelta se trataba de Tenten. Aunque apenas sentía que sus piernas le respondían, iba a dar un paso para emprender el apoyo cuando en un instante hacía aparición aquella jovencita que ocupaba su mente.

Se quedó estático en su lugar sintiendo que volvía a respirar mientras un calorcillo surcaba en sus pómulos pálidos. Tenten estaba bien, incluso su ropaje estaba intacto y, además, la vio llegar sonriendo. Entonces llegó a la conclusión que no entendía nada de la situación.

Caminó despacio hacia ellos y notó cómo la chica le decía algo a Lee cambiando su expresión por una mueca de fastidio. Y para obtener respuestas se dirigió a paso calmo hacia ellos.

— Ya te dije Lee que lo dejes en el suelo.

— Pero Tenten no puedo hacerlo, además creo que sí necesita el hospital.

— No lo creo— Tenten cruzaba sus brazos en señal de disconforme.

— Lee, Tenten— trató de pronunciar el nombre de ella normalmente pero su voz le traicionaba, el suyo lo dijo suavemente. "Malditas hormonas" pensó. Sus compañeros giraron a verlo y Neji observó cómo Tenten se sorprendía por su presencia.

— ¡Neji! Veo que estás totalmente recuperado— Lee con su gran entusiasmo comenzaba a gritar la fuerza de voluntad que poseía al parecer el heredero del Bouke. Tenten, en cambio, se limitaba a observarlo y con eso Neji sentía que estaba perdiendo el autocontrol de sus sentimientos. La tenía tan cerca nuevamente.

— Pasaba por aquí cuando noté que llegaban, al parecer hay varios heridos— trató de sonar convincente, bueno, él era Neji Hyūga, sería raro que alguien notara su mentira.

— ¡Es verdad! Me tengo que apurar y llevar a Kiro-san al hospital para que lo atiendan. ¡Nos vemos pronto amigos! — Y con rapidez alcanzó a Sakura e Ino que encabezaban al grupo recién llegado.

Ahora estaban los dos solos, sin decir una palabra. Tenten ligeramente se mordía el labio inferior y eso lo torturaba al querer ser él quien presionara su boca con la propia.

Otra vez sus hormonas.

— Yo— dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír nerviosamente a Tenten y él sólo mostraba una tenue sonrisa por lo ocurrido.

— Tú primero Tenten— otra vez la vio morderse su labio, si ella no paraba estaba seguro de que él se aprovecharía.

Su amiga lo miraba minuciosamente, pensando las palabras apropiadamente para continuar. Ella no creía ver a su compañero de equipo al momento de su llegada, se le hacía extraño que él se quedara viendo a los ninjas entrar y salir de Konoha, era como si él los hubiera estado esperando o, más bien, sólo a ella, ya que, con la ida de Lee, Neji no se había retirado, incluso habían coordinado al momento de hablar, lo cual le resultó encantador.

Tal vez y podría ser que él quería tocar el tema del hospital. Durante los días en que estuvo en misión, estuvo pensando en lo sucedido aun cuando se sintió herida y menospreciada, pero si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, le ganaba más el sentimiento de querer hablar con él otra vez. No quería quedar en malos términos con Neji aun cuando él fuera un completo idiota. Y sí en verdad quería que pasara de ser algo más para Neji, entonces ella tendría que dar el primer paso. Sea cual sea el resultado, si no arriesgaba entonces no valía la pena enojarse por tonterías por la atención del hombre que tenía a poca distancia.

— Yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije— la joven bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo— No era mi intención insultarte y...

— Soy yo quien debe de disculparse—, la chica se sorprendía por el contacto que hacía él con su mano en su mejilla derecha— por mi idiotez en sobre exigirme en los entrenamientos y durante las misiones, yo me merezco cada una de tus palabras.

— Ne-Neji— _Debo estar alucinando_, pensó Tenten al tener más cerca a su compañero. Todo tan irreal, hacía unos días lo estaba maldiciendo porque él ni la valoraba y ahora... Ahora era tan diferente. Parecía un sueño y que despertaría de su misión de hacía un par de días atrás.

— Y también disculparme por lo que te dije— Ahora Neji volteaba su rostro por la pena de haberse equivocado, pero no retiraba su mano del rostro de la chica— Tenten yo...

Tenten sentía derretirse, agradecía no haber hecho la locura de clavarle los girasoles en su trasero, Neji estaba siendo tan considerado, que aún creía que soñaba. Y si era así, ¡Qué no la despertaran!

Mientras que Neji se sentía dichoso por esta oportunidad que se estaba presentando, pero incapaz de seguir, temía que sus siguientes palabras arruinaran el ambiente que se había creado. Por otra parte, la reacción de la kunoichi le daba seguridad de continuar su cometido. Pero debía continuar debido a que no aclaraba ciertos asuntos que rondaban su prodigiosa mente.

— Di-dime Neji— Tenten entreabrió los labios, tal vez tentándolo pensaba. Daba gracias que no hubiera personas alrededor de ellos que pudieran interferir o escuchar.

Con todo el esfuerzo por tratar de ignorar sus labios, cuestionó.

— Antes de irse, Lee me dijo que estabas herida, pero... veo que se equivocaron en el reporte de emergencia.

Tenten bufó al recordar la misión y luego se rió, y con alegría aceptaba la preocupación del serio Neji.

— Tuve una misión rango B junto con Shikamaru, sí lo sé, es confidencial— habló al notar que Neji abría la boca, tal vez al pedir que no hablara de más— y la acabamos de acuerdo con lo solicitado por el Hokage. Y durante el camino de regreso, nos topamos con otro grupo de Konoha que al parecer finalizaron su misión—, esto último lo dijo moviendo sus manos expresando comillas— pero hubo un percance, nos emboscaron unos ninjas al querer quitarnos pertenencias personales y bueno, nos dividimos en dos equipos.

Neji veía como Tenten suspiraba de fastidio.

— Podrán ser de nuestros compañeros de Konoha pero son unos idiotas. Desde que nos los topamos en el camino, no dejaban de alardear que se habían convertido en Chūnin y tuvieron una súper y difícil misión de rango A; más no contaron que Shikamaru ha sido encargado de asignar la mayoría de las misiones y, además, ser el líder de los nuevos reclutas, por lo que era lógico que ellos no eran más que unos shinobis de grado Genin. En fin, para no hacer más larga la historia, durante la pelea que sostuvimos con los ladrones, lograron lastimarlos y pues sin darnos cuenta, Kiro, líder del grupito, envió un pájaro mensajero solicitando ayuda, mencionando que todos estábamos heridos de gravedad.

Neji sentía ganas de matar aquél Genin por la idiotez que cometió al involucrar a Tenten en el asunto de estar heridos.

— Pero, aun así, sí necesitaban el apoyo médico. Ellos estaban gravemente heridos...

— Sí, ¿verdad? — Vio a Tenten morderse una vez más el labio, Neji la veía divertido.

— ¿Los golpeaste?

— Sólo fue un golpe y con permiso de Shikamaru, el resto lo hicieron las chicas cuando llegaron y supieron de la acción de él y de sus compañeros que no dejaban de quejarse de las heridas superficiales que obtuvieron contra el enemigo—. Tenten infló sus cachetes fingiendo indignación.

— Qué mal

— ¿Eh? — el tono que usó la dejó confundida.

— No creo que sobreviva si ahora yo lo golpeo—, Tenten volvía a verlo de manera sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrosadas— me siento feliz que en verdad no estuvieras herida, Tenten yo... — hizo el esfuerzo para no besarla como un salvaje, de abalanzarse con desesperación aunque empezara a torturarse por la cercanía de su rostro al de ella, trataba de consolarse con empezar a acariciar sus mejillas con ambas manos con movimientos muy lentos y cerró sus opalinos ojos para hacer contacto su frente con la de ella sintiendo la respiración entrecortada que le estaba produciendo.

Tenía la sensación de que el olor que tenía su compañera era el tenue aroma de los girasoles que quería recuperar.

Luego sintió como Tenten posaba sus manos sobre las de él y le tranquilizó saber que ella no las retiraba sino al contrario, daba un ligero masaje suavemente, y al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver la respuesta al observar el rostro de la joven que le gustaba. Sus ojos brillaban, muy intensos, radiantes.

Ah cómo le hubiera gustado estar en esa misma posición desde aquel día en que Tenten lo visitó, las cosas serían tan distintas, pero... si debía ser sincero, si el resultado iba a ser el mismo, entonces no cambiaría el pasado, sólo se lamentaba el tiempo perdido por ser un idiota al abrir su gran boca, sólo así, él ya sabría que su amor era correspondido no sólo por la mirada que ella le ofrecía sino con sentir sus delgados labios sobre los suyos.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Cuánto tiempo! Apareciéndome nuevamente con otra historia de NejiTenten :) Pero debo decirles que, este fic iba a ser publicado durante el mes de NejiTen que hizo la Secta en el mes de Abril, pero que no pude completar a tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado, parte de la trama fue cambiando conforme lo releía, pero siento que así está mejor. Como quiera para mí son muy valiosos sus comentarios. :) Por otra parte, el nombre del título es "Girasol", sólo que es su nombre ¿científico? por así decirlo. Bueno, lo pueden buscar para mayor aclaración jajaja

Siguiendo con la actividad de mes de abril, si no tuvieron oportunidad de leer un fic sobre esta dinámica, los invito a pasar a nuestra página en Facebook "La Secta del NejiTenten" y podrán encontrar varios enlaces de las historias que muchas personas se animaron a aportar su granito de arena para esta linda causa.

Sin más, espero sus dudas, opiniones, comentarios.

¡Saludos!


End file.
